thejadecocoonprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheats
Minion Merging Due to an assumed oversight in all versions of the game after the original NTSC-J (SLPS-01729) version, the player can "view" a supposed minion in an empty slot of their minion inventory. This can be done with Mahbu or Ra after having selected a minion on on the Merge section. More often than not, the base minion of the supposed viewable minion is Marrdreg and it's relatives in the -Frayd family of minions. The secondary minions seems to be completely random, but may well be determined by recent actions in and out of the minion inventory and the RNG. In addition, the merging slots of the supposed minion usually seem to be either all (or close to) of the base minion, but with a different minions posture or split evenly (or thereabouts) between the base and secondary minion. "Viewing" a supposed minion too low in the inventory or even a certain slot will crash and/or freeze the game, on consoles and emulators. This may be because boss minions (and boss characters) can be potentially included in the random merged minion, which more often than not, leaves glitchy results or crashes the game if merging normally. If the player has deleted their own minions in a session and attempts the glitch, those deleted minions can still be viewed, but only on the last slot they were on before deletion and only until the player stops talking to Mahbu or Ra, even if you were to talk to them again straight after. Firefly Ability Captured minions will lose their abilities (Special Attacks and Magic) if the game is reset prior to their firefly being purified. Although the minion's abilities are properly saved to the memory card, the game does not load them due to an oversight in the game's save-loading mechanics. This glitch was fixed in the second Japanese release of the game under the PlayStation The Best label, but is present in every earlier version of the game. As a consequence, all versions affected with this glitch can also perform the displacement glitch (see below). Displacement Due to the above glitch involving fireflies, the player can accidentally or intentionally cause one minion's Special Attacks and Magic spells to displace another's. The following glitch can be done in all versions except the second Japanese release. ;What it does: :Allows one minion's Special and Magic attacks to displace another's, essentially granting you the first minion's Special and Magic attacks, despite them being in two separate files. ;What you'll need: :Two free save files (primary and secondary) in option #1, at least one empty cocoon in each file, and at least one free space in Mahbu's minion inventory in the primary file. Your progress in the story in either save does not matter. ;How to activate it: :;Option 1: ::Load up your primary'' file (the one you want your displaced beast in, i.e., the one with another minion's skills) and go catch your desired minion from any forest. Next, ''save this file immediately - do not go to Mahbu to purify it yet. After saving, press the Triangle button (or whichever has been assigned as your cancel button) twice and load up your secondary file. Go catch the minion whose skills you'd like to displace the first minions. After catching it, go find the nearest save point, but don't save. Instead, load up your primary ''file. Go to Mahbu now and have her purify it. If done correctly, the skills of the minion that you caught in your secondary file will have displaced those of the minion in your primary file. :;Option 2: ::This option does not require two save slots. ''Capture your minion and save the game before purifying it. Next, purify it and capture the minion whose skills should replace the skills from the minion you captured first. Do not purify this one and load the last save. Finally, purify your first minion again and it should have the skills of the second minion you just captured, if done correctly. ;Example: :Let's say you want the spell Ad Mumuls on a Pataimel. Using the steps detailed above, catch a Yoalk (in your secondary file) after catching the Pataimel (in your primary file) and once Mahbu has purified it, the Pataimel will have the Ad Mumuls spell, even though technically haven't encountered Yoalk in your primary file. ;What this can be used for: :Using this glitch, you can essentially have any skill set you want on any minion (even across different elements) without the use of any cheating device, etc. Explanation The game stores the skills of captured minions (firefly cocoons) in temporary memory (RAM), which is cleared whenever the console is shut off (or the emulator is closed). If the game functioned properly, loading your game would load the firefly's abilities from the memory card into RAM, but due to the firefly ability glitch, it doesn't load anything into this section of RAM. Since nothing is loaded into that part of the game's memory (not even zeroes), anything that was left in that memory location will remain there even if you load the game, so long as you do not clear the memory. So you can capture a minion in your first firefly, putting its abilities into the first firefly slot in RAM, and then (without clearing RAM!) simply go to a save point and load another save with a minion in the first firefly slot. Since nothing will overwrite the existing data in that part of the memory, the minion from the save you loaded will have the abilities from the minion you captured prior to saving. With careful planning, this can be done with all firefly slots at the same time, so long as you capture minions in the correct order, and then load a save with the same amount of minions. :Source: I think I've discovered a new glitch! Invisible Koris and Multiple Arpatron Get 12 Arpatron at the start of the game, instead of just one. When you first enter the Barrier Gate, save the game, then enter the Beetle Forest and you'll encounter Koris, the Blue Cocoon Master. He will ask you what you wish to be trained in. Choose Capture and you will fight an Arpatron. Once captured, say goodbye to him and immediately turn around and leave the forest (do not go to the next screen of the forest or back to Syrus or it will not work). Once back in the Barrier Gate, save the game, then load the same file and return to the Beetle Forest. It will appear as if Koris has left to his hut, but he is actually still present, just invisible. Walk over to where he was standing before and press the action button (default Cross in the US release, Circle in the Japanese release). If nothing happens keep trying, being careful not to accidentally go deeper into the forest. You will end up talking to Koris even though he is not there. He has been partially reset and so, although he speaks to you as if you have already spoken to him, you have the chance to initiate the capture tutorial again and capture another Arpatron! Repeating this glitch will allow you capture up to 12 Arpatron with your empty cocoons. ;Notes: *Due to the firefly ability glitch, only one of these Arpatron (the last one captured) will keep its abilities in most versions of the game. Only in the second Japanese release of the game will all your Arpatron retain their abilities. *With a PocketStation, this same glitch can be used to capture multiple Vatolka instead, using the same process. In fact, if you hard reset the game between captures, you can change out the PocketStation, allowing you to get (multiple) Arpatron and Vatolka in the same file! Koris' Mugwort Stash Get all the Mugwort herbs you can carry in the beginning of the game When you first enter the Beetle Forest and talk to Koris, he will ask you what you wish to be trained in. When choosing Attack/Defense, he will give you a Mugwort and enter the training. If you do anything he doesn't tell you to do (i.e click Defend when he says to Attack) it will take you back to the training selection screen. Select Attack/Defend training again, and he will give you another Mugwort and enter the training. This can be done essentially as many times as the player wishes, though the maximum number of any single item the player can carry is 20. This is useful in aiding the player, even more so as this is at the start of the game. :Source: Multiple Arpatron Alternate Element Skin ;What it does: :Allows a merged minion to have a skin of a potentially different Element of another minion. ;What you'll need: :At least 5 minions (here, called y1...y5) of the same elemental type (i.e, 5 Arpatron, or other same elemental type, minions for example 4 Pataimels and 1 Patalchu), and 1 minion (here, called x) whose skin should be wrapped around the result. For example one Pataimel if five Arpatrons, or one Arpatron if four Pataimels and one Patalchu etc. ;How to activate it: :Merge y1 (base minion) to x (secondary minion). Next, merge the result as the secondary minion with y2 as the base. Repeat the second step at least 3 more times (with y3, y4 and y5) and the result will have the skin and color of x. ;Explanation: #Because you keep merging the 1 minion as secondary, the skin is always transferred to the result. #The fifth merge purges the result from the element of this 1 minion: :*1st merge: 16 (element of y1, y2, ...,y5) | 16 (x' element) :*2nd merge: 24 (element of y1, y2, ...,y5) | 8 (x' element) :*3rd merge: 28 (element of y1, y2, ...,y5) | 4 (x' element) :*4th merge: 30 (element of y1, y2, ...,y5) | 2(x' element) :*5th merge: 32 (element of y1, y2, ...,y5), rounded up | 0 (x' element), rounded down As the game does not calculate tints when minions have pure element (even if is merged), the default skin tint will be loaded. This is true regardless of species, merging, elemental type/types before merging etc. If your "merged" minion hits 100% pure element, your minions skins tint will switch to basic tint of a that skin, because the game simply stops calculating a tint for that skin. For example: :Patalchu1 + ( Pataimel4 + ( Pataimel3 + ( Pataimel2 + ( Pataimel1 + Arpatron1(our skin) ) This wil create a minion with a base posture of Patalchu with some characteristics of Pataimel, 100% Fire elemental type, but blue tint Arpatron skin on it. Note: It's possible that not all game versions, have this bug. Its possible that some original PlayStation version did not had this bug or at least not all copies had this bug, this maybe a glitch related to emulating, specific versions or emulated copies of the game, similar to "health bar" bug in emulated games. Some people recall that playing game on PSX they did not had this bug, interesting because all game plays that show this bugs existence are from emulated games (video above for example has also "Hp bar" bug" and its strictly a bug limited do emulated games). But its possible that people who say that they didn't had this bug, simply did use less then five one element minions (probably four for example) and they where sure that they got 100% of a one element and desired tint for a skin from a minion that hag other elemental type, but they actually didn't and had 30 one element and 2 second element. But in general this needs to be checked. Hunter Transit Using the Hunter's Earring, Levant can take advantage of loading zones in forests to teleport himself to different areas of the forests. To activate the glitch, Levant has to be in motion, moving into a loading zone that separates different parts of the forests. After hitting a transition, quickly open the menu and activate the Hunter's Earring. It seems that all rooms in the forests have a preset Primary entrance. Using this glitch will always take you to the primary entrance of a room. For example, in the room with the Aquazor in the Beetle Forest, the primary entrance is the northern entrance. In most cases, this glitch will just take you to the room you were heading to in the first place but using it in particular places will take you to other places in the forest. In all cases, the room you are teleported to depends on the room you are moving into as you activate the glitch and not the room you happen to be in. Some notable examples - Activating it as you move into the spiral room in Dragonfly Forest with the Terbeker/Maskhira will take you to the room behind Kikinak with the Dragonfly Warp Key. Activating it as you move into the corridor in Netherworld Dragonfly Forest (from the spiral room) will take you to the entrance of Netherworld Spider Forest One last thing to note is that using it while moving into a room with a poacher will remove the poacher from the game as if you had already defeated it. This could make the game unfinishable if you use it in the Moth Forest since you need the Pupa key to advance the game. Secret of Killing Usually, upon picking up the Secret of Killing, Kikinak will fly down (seemingly looking for a fight with "any strong-men"), notice and point out the player and their apparent nerve for picking up the item. With the right timing (literally frame-specific) the player can open the menu and use the Hunter's Earring to return to Syrus, essentially avoiding a cut scene of the game and keep the tablet in your inventory. If the menu is closed, the cut scene will play out as if the menu wasn't opened. There is no reward or benefit for obtaining the Secret of Killing, just bragging rights and for collection purposes. Returning to the original location of the tablet will not trigger the cut scene. Action Replay / Gameshark Codes Choose your game version for cheats to use on your game: *SLES-02201 *SLES-02202 *SLES-02203 *SLES-02205 *SLES-02206 *SLUS-00854 *SLPS-01729 Category:Cheats